


together for the night   (now everything is fine)

by Erohakase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erohakase/pseuds/Erohakase
Summary: The only thing that mattered was that they were together by the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there's something wrong (if you want to let me know, I'll correct it)  
> anyway, I hope you guys like it <3

The night was unusually cold for that the summer, which didn't contribute much with the house also cold and clammy. And silence prevailed, even the picture of Sirius's mother was silent in the corridor, a part of any squeaks, after all it was a very old house. 

Even though he felt tired, he couldn't fall asleep. Even beeing wrapped in his blankets and with the certainty that nothing would happen - it wasn't a full moon night, he couldn't sleep a wink.

Then he heard footsteps down the hall and assumed it was Monster, since the old elf wandered through the house during the night, probably hiding some junk, so that they couldn't throw it away. Anyway, he felt his body tense in suspicion. The door handle began to turn and Remus was already holding his wand, that was hidden under the pillow, when he realised who was the one coming into the room. 

In his usual black robes, he closed the door behind him and Remus sat on the bed, watching him with difficulty - the street light was indeed weak. 

"Are you trying to scare me to death, Sirius?" Whispered and the other one just laughed. He seemed as tired as Remus did. 

"No" Answered and Lupin hit the mattress, calling him. Sirius approached, taking off his shoes and laying beside the other, feeling Remus arms sheltering him. He took a deep breath, it felt like everything was warm again, as if he was warm and protected for the first time in many years. "Are you worried too?"

Everything was upside down and things would never ever be like they were before. Voldemort had returned, there were the concerns about Harry safety, the problems with the Ministry, the fact that Sirius was still beeing hunted... 

"Yes" And held him harder in his arms, he was comforting not only Sirius, but himself too. He felt like everything would be alright, because they were there, side by side, they were together again. "Let's just try to sleep" Suggested and Black agreed, nodding. 

They snuggled in each other arms and it didn't take so long to fall asleep as they allowed themselves to forget the worries for the night.

The only thing that mattered was that they were together by the night.


End file.
